Troubled Waters
Troubled Waters is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon awakening, approach Siwan on the upper section of the room. She will explain that the Sourcerer is on board a ship and has been collared to prevent them from using the Source. From here leave the room into the hallway, and on the southern side there are two Magisters guarding the doorway to the sleeping quarters. Inside the sleeping quarters are Finn's corpse and Magister Waters. Speaking with her will reveal that Finn was murdered via the use of Source and request that the player character keep an eye out for the murderer, even offering gold as payment. Agree or decline then head into the main hold. Once in the hold, one can speak to Sebille, Lohse, Beast, the Red Prince, Fane and Ifan ben-Mezd if they so wish: * Sebille can be found in the southwest corner, rolling dice. * Lohse is in the northwestern corner, entertaining 3 children: Paulie, Sandy and Trice. * Beast is sat at a table in the center of the hold, opposite Gil. * The Red Prince is also in the center of the hold, toward the eastern end. * Ifan is in the southeast corner, being watched by Magister Viktar. * Fane is in the northeast corner, reading a book. Within the hold itself, three bedrolls can be found. One is near the sheep in the western corner, near the door one entered into the hold and 2 more can be found on a lower bunk in the centre of the hold. Immediately south of Ifan, under the crate is a greasy key which opens the door to the scullery. In here, a pocket knife and various consumable items can be found. On the wall at the rear of the scullery is a scroll from which six recipes can be learnt. (boiled potato, cold mashed potatoes and 4 recipes for mashed potatoes) Speak to Magister Payde, who will allow access to the stern room. Upon entering, a scene will start between Windego, who is surrounded by Magisters Yona, Ygritte and Williams. Windego will break her Source collar and cast Source blast, killing the three Magisters and knocking the player character down. Upon awakening, the stern room will be ablaze. Take the stairs in the stern room to the deck above. From here, the path directly in front of the stairs is blocked by flames. There is a water barrel that can be used to expunge the flames. From here, either pass through the now cleared path, head through the right to the north with a Source hound on passing through the door to the south. If one enters the room to the north or south, they can head east and enter the room where Magisters Ricks and Murtof are hiding. Continuing across the deck, Fane can be found in a room on the northwest side. On the central platform is a door marked with a skull that is locked. keep to the north east and the doorway on this side leads to a stairwell to the upper deck. Upon reaching the upper deck, a Magister knight will initiate a fight; however, the tentacle of a large void woken will immediately crush them, avoiding the need for a fight. Just beyond the knight, are two Viscous Voidlings which must be defeated. continuing to the rear of the ship, as one reaches the helm another tentacle will strike, causing the area to ignite, killing Captain Calwyn and a Magister knight who is with him. Head north and double back across the other side of the deck to the lifeboat. Here Gil, Trice and Paulie will be waiting. Either escape in the lifeboat or head back below the deck to rescue the other Sourcerers before escaping. Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 quests